ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
King Tater
Tater Gillespie was born on August 14, 1988 in a small town in Louisiana where he learned to fish, hunt, and fight. When he grew up he was trained by the great Shawn Michaels. He has been in WWA, EDA,the WWE and now in World Federation of Wrestling (WFOW). During WWA he suffered a back injury, and had to stop wrestling for 3 years, that's where he became a color commentator, teaming with the great Warrior Wrath. He is also the first WFOW World Champion. Why "The King?" When he first joined his first federation, he became the first world heavyweight Champion. He begin to call himself the King of the world. The Name just seemed to fit, After he went to bigger companies the title "king" followed where every he went. In Wrestling WWA In WWA he defeted a man called The Joker to become WWA World Heavyweight Champion. He held the title for a record 6 monts, but had to vacate it due to a back injury by the Terminator. On The Mic He then team with the retired Warrior Wrath to become broadcast partners. Known as the color commentator he gave his insight that not many people agreed with. The job seem to work, since the King loved running his mouth where ever he wanted. After being released, He went back to wrestling, However you could still see him behind the commentating table, in WFOW with J.R. a lot of times. And also has done a couple of shows in UWA. World Federation of Wrestling (WFOW) Making his in ring debut in the first ever match card for WFOW he defeated Crazy Chris and Main Event in a Triple Threat Cage match for the WFW Championship. That many people feel Chris should have won due to him pinning Main Event, but as The King say he was smarter and knew that by escaping the cage he would indeed win the match. The King can and should be called the most hated man ever in WFW. He never got along with anybody on the roster. Often stabbing the people who trusted him, straight in the back. At WFW first ever PPV Revenge, Although King Tater won the match thanks to Warrior interference, The King suffered an injury to his back again. This Cause him to vacant his title and is now in recovery to get back in the ring to get back what he says is rightfully his. The WFW World Championship. He returned to WFOW as a Board of Director, a lot of times changing a lot of the GM's decision. The fans seem to take a liking to the King. However that would change when it was reveled that He and Mr. Untouchable was behind the rundown of Warrior Wrath. This set up a match between King Tater Vs Warrior at WFOW biggest stage Reign of Apocalaypse. He defeated Warrior, in a match that could be called the greatest in WFOW history. The King then set out to claim the World Championship once again. He competed in a ladder match with the new monster called Rage. Rage won the match, but the following week The King and Supercrazy, whose hatred for one another was growing rapidly, had a Hell in The Cell match. SuperCrazy was about to win, when the Monster Rage showed up and decimatied him, allowing the King to get the win. However Rage didn't only do that for him, he gave him the contract to go one on one with the World Heavyweight Champion Sammi the Showstopper. At the PPV Jeopardy, King Tater once again gain the World Heavyweight Champion to become the first person to ever hold the title twice. Not to mention the second person to ever hold the title. He would then vacate the title a day later, stating he was tired of the company. He left the company and hasn't been seen there for a couple of months. But WFOW has learned to never forget about the King. That however may be the end of the King. Because Hayden Gillespie came forth, and announced he would not be wearing a crown anymore. He is now the sexy beast of WFOW, and time will tell if another championship comes his way. He and Main Event tied for a shot at the title at WFW's PPV Eve of Evil. The fans seemed to be on the good side of the fans. Time will only tell when the fomer "king" will show his true colors. If you been a fan of WFW since the beginning you know The Gold brings out the best, but also the evilest side of Hayden. Global Revolution Wrestling (GRW) In GRW King Tater won the new X treme championship in his third match ever. Beating Christopher Williams in a Nightmare cage match. In GRW is where King Tater changed his name to King Landric. Saying it was embarrassment to his legacy to keep the name Tater. King Landric then went on to defeat names such as David Quarters, Mantrate. Even go as far to end the career of the legendary Ian the IV. He lost his championship to Nic Daniels, However this lost didn't effect the King. The next week he was announce to be in a World Cup Classic tournament the winner going for the world championship at the biggest stage of GRW. During the tournament he went through tough competitors like Levi, Josh daman, and The Problem(which was a plan to put Landric into the finals) He was then suppose to go against Olivia during the final round. However, Sadly GRW had a lot of issues and closed down indefinitely. GRW came back, and Landric had his match with Olivia which he won. He now holds a guaranteed title shot in the company. But as of now it seems like him and his partner THE PROBLEM are going after the Tag titles. UWA King Tater's debut in UWA was one of disaster. He lose 3 consecutive times to Craig Kurulo. However this didn't slow down the king at all. He went on to beat Black Dragon for the High Flyers Championship. He defended it against numerous opponents. However this would stop as a heated rivialry with Billy Black, Escalated. It was the battle of the kings. King Tater's Championship was on the line, against Billy Black's title "King of the ring". Billy Black went on to defeat King Tater. King Tater then to a hiatus, for about three months the King was nowhere to be found in UWA. When the King finally returned, he came back with a different passion. He was called King Landric, a superstar many knew from GRW, as being rotten to the core. He had his sight set on destroying the World Champion Midian, a man that is un-arguably the most evilest man to step foot in a wrestling ring. The Rivialry and hatred between them would be contested many times. First off, it was a kiss my ass match, which Landric pinned Midian, only for it to be reversed by Wild Card. Then he made the big man tap out, again reversed by Wild Card. With some outside interference, Midian was finally able to defeat King Landric, and humiliated him by making him kiss his ass. However, Landric also embarrassed the World Champ, by pinning and making him tap in the same night. This led The King and The Champ to go into the dreaded Spider lair, which they had company in the face of the longest reigning world champion Bubba the Truckdriver. The King lost the match, but still vowed to destroy the monster. The opportunity came sooner than expected, when The King joined the Zaibatsu to take on Team Wild Card. The PPV held many surprises, especially coming from the King himself. When he betrayed team Zaibatsu, so that Wild Card's team could get the victory. With this he got a World Title Shot. During the time however, It was revealed that King Landric has been working for Midian's other half Seth, a superstar Midian thought was gone forever. Midian soon took a leave of absence, and many wonder if it was because the King. Maybe the king finally did what he said he would, and destroy the Monster, mentally. Now the time is at hand, to see if The King can reign supreme in UWA. Signature moves * Finisher: The Royal Decree * Rated R * Executing Perfection * The Beheading * Knees of Glory (an Elijah Express turned into a backstabber) * Double A spinebuster * The Royal Bitchslap (slap with brass knucks in hand) * the backcracker * Running Knee attack (triple H style) * Back breaker * Double A spinebuster * Knee Smash * The Crown Jewel ( corkscrew shooting star into a legdrop) Trivia * He has held Gold in every federation he has been in. * The King has been the Face of WFW since the beginning. * His Mic skills are so good, he has been offered jobs as commentator for 10 federations, and also a job as commentator for LSU football. *King Landric is the current GRW World champion defeated Jason Jordan and Mister X Creations He have created the Kings dungeon match. Where a cage is lifted into the air with the superstars in it. Tables are underneatch sit on fire. and the only way to win in to open the struture door and send your opponent down crashing.